When I Look At You English Version
by EliShaWriter
Summary: When Selena and Demi first met, everything started with one look. In middle of all their problems, their love is gonna start...


**POV Demi**

**Me:** Really Miley! Why do you want me to go to this Club?

**Miley:** To change your mind. Since Wilmer, you never go out anymore. So please, just forget this douche-bag.

I sigh and get in her car. I present to you Miley Cyrus, this crazy girl is my best friend. Tonight, she made me come saying she had an emergency. You wanna know which one? Go to the Love Actually. Because of my ex boyfriend. Ok, I admit, since he left me, I lost myself in work. But that is not a reason right? Everyone has its own way to forgot a heartbreak.

**Me:** Why do you take me there?

**Miley:** The atmosphere is great, you'll see.

**Me:** I don't get what you wanna prove!

**Miley:** I wanna prove that you can fall in love again. You'll a lot of cute guys there, so just relax and try to pick up. Plus, you are really sexy in that leggings. They will fall for you in the second.

**Me:** Mil', I don't wanna fall in love again.

**Miley:** So what? Just fuck someone.

**Me:** Miley!

**Miley:** Or just have fun?

**Me:** Do I have any choice?

_Ellipsis... To the bar..._

**Miley:** I'm gonna get another drink.

**Me:** Okay.

When she is leaving, I just watch the stage in the back. It's deserted but someone announce the next singer. Selena... This name is exotic. Miley come back and sit next to me. In the same time, Selena arrive. I take my whisky and drink while looking at her. She is hypnotizing. Every move has a disturbing sensuality. Her dress! Oh my gosh! The red matches perfectly with her skin ton. Plus, the outfit is torn from her legs to her hips. And her hair seems very soft. They shine like they were made of diamonds. They are a little bit wavy. And I like her eyes intensity. Like you drown yourself into a chocolate swimming-pool.

**Miley:** I'm jealous. She is gorgeous.

**Me:** You have nothing to envy her.

**Miley:** Say the girl who looks at her like she is the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Me:** Gotten.

**Miley:** It's not all about her beauty. She has something that catches your eyes. And listen to her voice!

Miley was right. She has a really sensual voice. The kind of voice you would listen to in those piano-bar. A voice that make you loose track of time. It's just her and me in this room... In the entire universe. When I look straight at her like the entire world doesn't exist. It's exactly how I feel. We're alone. Her and me. Then her look catches mine and I feel my heartbeat getting faster. I'm completely lost.

**Miley:** Down to earth Dem'!

**Me:** Huh? What?

**Miley:** She left like one minute ago.

**Me:** Oh. Hum... _(empty my glass)_ Going to the bathroom.

**Miley:** Kay.

I stand up quick. I really have to clear my mind. I was just hypnotizing by another girl. A girl damn! What happen to me? Ok, calm down. Breath. I'm in the bathroom but someone else in actually here. A girl, setting against the wall crying. It took me time to recognize her but the dress helped me. Selena.

**Me:** Hey! You're ok?

**Selena:** Sorry. I didn't know someone was here. But yeah, I'm good, thanks.

She stands up while wiping away one's tear before facing me. Her make-up has running down and her hair are a complete mess. Bye bye beautiful waves, Selena is a shadow of what she was a few minutes ago. Even now she has this little something that makes her so attractive.

**Me:** You're sure you're ok? We don't cry without a reason.

**Selena:** Trust me, I'm good. Just... some problems.

**Me:** And you're the only one who can deal with them huh? _(she nods)_ I hear that everyday.

**Selena:** What are you talking about?

**Me:** I'm a policewoman. Everyday I hear women saying they were not beaten by their husband, gays saying they were not bullied and young girls saying they were not raped. They just all have problems and they are the only one who can deal with them. That's why they are in hospital. Don't wait until it's too late.

**Selena:** It's just... my boss, Justin.

**Me:** What did he do?

**Selena:** Can we talk somewhere else?

**Me:** Wherever you want.

**Selena:**_ (takes my hand)_ Follow me.

I like this contact. I look at our connected hands and I smile. Why? Good question. I don't even know. Since I met Selena, I'm not myself. Well... Not the kind of me I know.

**Selena:** _(open a door)_ How can I be sure you're a policewoman?

**Me:** _(searching in my bag)_ I must have my badge somewhere.

**Selena:**_ (laugh)_ No, it's ok. I believe you. Only a cop would take is badge in a club.

**Me:** You never know what can happen.

**Selena:** Yeah right.

She lets me in what I think is here privet room. In the back wall, I see ten dresses, the same king she is actually wearing. I approach, fascinated, extremely curious about how it fells when you touch it. Oh my gosh! It's silk?

**Selena:** Can I change before we start?

**Me:** Yeah, sure. I have to call someone actually so...

She gets out of the room so I take my phone and call Miley. She takes a little time to answer compared to than usual but I think it's because she has to get out first.

**Miley:** Demetria Devonne Lovato! Where are you? You take very long just to go to bathroom.

**Me:** I'm not gonna go home with you Mil'. I... hum...

**Miley:** You met someone?

**Me:**_ (lie)_ Yeah.

**Miley:** That singer? It's not what I was thinking about when I told you to have fun but, well... My keys are in your bag so you can take my car.

**Me:** How are you going home then?

**Miley:** With that cute guy who's waiting for me. Bye!

She has already break the line. I swear, sometimes I'm just confused. Why is she my best friend? And then she do something cute and I understand.

**Selena:** Everything is good?

**Me:** _(look at her)_ Yeah. _(see her)_ Whao!

**Selena:** I know. Not the same.

Not the same? It's completely different. She doesn't wear any make-up and even yet, her face is as beautiful as ever. She has now a pony-tail and she is wearing a gray tracksuit and a white T-Shirt. Yeah, not the same. But she is even more beautiful right now.

**Me:**_ (sh__a__king my head)_ You're still the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Shit! Did I just say that? I hope she doesn't mind. She doesn't seem to because she just smiles at me. This smile is different than the seductive one she had on stage. It's cool and natural. It's cute so I smile too.

**Selena:** Thanks.

**Me:** You're welcome. Can we start now?

**Selena:** _(sit on the couch)_ Yes.

She waits for me to sit next to her. I do it but with a little distance between us.

**Me:** So your boss... Justin... What is going on with him?

**Selena:** He... hum... He hired me just to sleep with me.

**Me:** How do you know that?

**Selena:** He tried to.

**Me:** And you refused?

**Selena:** Of course.

**Me:** And he continued?

**Selena:** He tried even more.

**Me:** How?

She doesn't look at me now. She keeps her head down, like she is embarrassed. She slowly rubs her palms against each other before scratching her wrist, the one where some red scars heal. I take her mutilated wrist and look carefully. They are recent. And then, almost like an automaton, I kiss her damaged skin. Selena looks at mi, half surprised half touched. I don't know why I just did that but that doesn't seem to bother her. I keep her hand in mine.

**Me:**_ (murmur)_ This, you stop. There are other ways to forgot moral pain.

**Selena:**_ (sight)_ I know. And mine is music. But, sometimes, Justin prevents me from singing and it's always when I need it the most.

**Me:** Find something else so. A face, a picture, a memory...

**Selena:** I'll try.

**Me:** You told me that he was being more pressing with you. What did he do?

**Selena:** He... hum... He hit me. Never where you can see it but... he did it hard.

**Me:** Can I see?

She stares at me a few seconds, her eyes moist, before she nods. Then, slowly, she raises her T-Shirt and what I see at that moment make me shiver with horror. Her belly is cover by bruises. The dark color contrast with her pale skin. I slowly approach my hand and touch belly with my finger tips. I see that she grimaces in pain.

**Me:** I hurt you?

**Selena:** It's not you. I was in pain before but not that hard. I was bearable until tonight.

**Me:** Where exactly?

**Selena:** On the sides.

**Me:** Something might be broke. You should go to the hospital.

**Selena:** No!

**Me:** Selena, you have to be cared.

**Selena:** I can't go without my legal representative's permission. And in my case, it's Justin.

Ok, I slowly get the situation. She absolutly have to be auscult by a doctor and then, I have to get her to the police station. I hope she will agree.

**Me:** Would you like to lodge a complain against him?

**Selena:** He would know.

**Me:** So what? Not before you did it and then, the police would protect you. He will never hurt you again.

**Selena:** Can I raise an issue?

She looks completely scared and lost. How could I possibly say no to anything she will ask?

**Me:** Go ahead.

**Selena:** I want you to do it?

**Me:** Doing what?

**Selena:** Lead me to the hospital, take my testimony and keep me save. I don't want a stranger to take care of me.

**Me:** Am I not a stranger?

**Selena:**_(shake her head)_ That the weird part. I don't even know your name and I trust you.

**Me:** Ok, no one else than me. I promise.

_Ellipsis... In the car to the hospital..._

**POV Selena**

She is driving for only one minute. I look at her, my rescuer. I then realize something.

**Me:** I still don't know your name.

**Her:**_(smile)_ Right. I'm Demi.

**Me:** Short for...?

**Demi:** Demetria.

**Me:** That's nice. Why "Demi" then?

**Demi:** First, it's shorter. And... My dad picked my name.

**Me:** And that means?

**Demi:** He is a douche-bag. He left me when I was 2 years old, when my parents divorced. My older sister still have contacts with him but not me. He doesn't want to know about me and I really don't care about him.

**Me:** Yeah, it should be harder to have parents that ignore you than not having parents at all.

**Demi:** What happened with yours?

**Me:** I don't know. I don't remember anything before my six years, when Justin's family adopted me.

**Demi:** You told me that he is your legal representative. How did that happen?

**Me:** He just turned 21 when his parents died. I should had go in a foster family but he made everything he could to keep me.

**Demi:** Can I ask you something else?

**Me:** Sure.

**Demi:** How old are you?

**Me:** 18. Why?

**Demi:** It's just... you seem older on stage.

**Me:** I know. My turn.

**Demi:** If you want.

**Me:** Can I smoke?

Against all the odds, she laughs out loud. I don't understand anything but this sound seems beautiful to so I focus on it. When would she stop amazing me? Already before in the club, when I was singing, she catches my stare. I couldn't look away. She has incredible eyes. It's their smoothness that made me trust her. And her smile... Whao!

**Me:** What?

**Demi:** I was expecting a serious question.

**Me: **But I was serious!

**Demi:** I'm sure. _(hold out a pack)_ Here.

**Me:** I have some, you know?

**Demi:** Yeah, but I'm giving one to you. You'll give one to me while going at the police station.

**Me:** Ok.

So I take one and light it before taking a drag. I see that Demi is doing the same. Why a thing as simple as smoking looks so sexy on her? For God's sake! I have to calm down. She surely is 100% straight. Because, yes, I'm not. You probably understood it, I'm a lesbian. And if I don't stop right now, I would have a crush on a cop that is older than me.

**Me:** How old are you?

**Demi:** 24.

**Me:** You seem younger.

**Demi:** The way you're talking make me feel like I'm 35.

**Me:**_ (laugh)_ No! It's just... We could easily pretend that we are the same age.

**Demi:** Maybe you look older.

**Me:**_ (smoke)_ Maybe.

_At the hospital..._

**Doctor:** It hurts?

**Me:** Just a little.

The doctor feels my belly. It doesn't hurt that much you know? Just like when you're resting against a bruise. Well, except where he is resting now.

**Me:** Ouch!

**Doctor:** Here?

**Me:** If I'm telling you "ouch", where do you think it is?

**Doctor:** What a sense of humor you have.

**Me:** I know, I'm funny.

Then I notice that, next to me, Demi is laughing. Silently but she is laughing.

**Doctor:** Certainly a cracked coast. I have to take X-Ray to know where exactly. Demi, follow me. I need to talk to you.

**Demi:**_ (to me)_ I'll be right back.

I nod in silence. I look Demi going out of the room and following the doctor. She seems annoyed. I listen to their conversation. Well, I admit, I didn't do anything not to hear.

**Demi:** What?

**Doctor:** I have to tell her parents.

**Demi:** She doesn't have parents.

**Doctor:** So what? She comes from an orphanage? A foster family? Don't say to me that she lives in the street cause she doesn't look like she does.

**Demi:** It's my problem Wilmer, not yours.

**Wilmer:** No, I have to tell her parents or legal representative. It's the rules.

**Demi:** The only problem is that it is her legal representative that did that to her.

**Wilmer:** You called the police?

**Me:** I'm the police Will, and you know it.

**Wilmer:** You think that you can handle it?

**Demi:** She only trusts me so yes, I will. She needs help, she needs **my **help. Now, make that X-Ray. Do your job and let me do mine.

I hear her foot steps coming so I take my phone and pretend that I'm concentrate on it. I must be a terrible actress.

**Demi:** I did that too, you know?

**Me:**_(look at her)_ Do what?

**Demi:** To eavesdrop and then pretend to be in something else.

**Me:**_ (put my phone)_ Is it so obvious?

**Demi:**_ (smile)_ A little. _(sit down)_ So, go ahead.

**Me:** What?

**Demi:** You want to ask me questions, don't you? So, go ahead.

**Me:** Is he your ex?

**Demi:**_ (sights)_ Unfortunately, yes.

**Me:** Why "unfortunately". Do you still love him?

I'm disappointed. Not only is she straight but also still into her ex.

**Demi:**_ (laughs)_ Non! "Unfortunately" like "I did I do to go out with that moron.

**Me:** He is not that ugly.

**Demi:** That is what Miley said.

**Me:** Miley?

**Demi:** My best friend.

**Me:** The brunette sitting next to you in the club?

**Demi:** Herself.

**Me:** She is hot.

**Demi:**_(laughs)_ Not my type, you'll excuse me.

**Me:** Non it's...! I mean...

**Demi:** You're cute when you blush.

**Me:** I...

**Demi:** It's ok you know? Don't you think that I met lesbian before?

**Me:** What makes you think that...?

**Demi:** I can see it.

**Wilmer:**_ (comes)_ Radiology is waiting for you Selena. Ready?

**Me:** Yes.

**Demi:** I don't leave you.

**Me: **Thanks.

_Ellipsis... After X-Ray..._

**Wilmer:** So Selena, understand? Not intensive work during 2 weeks. Then you'll come back and I'll check everything.

**Me:** Understand Doctor. See you soon.

**Demi:**_(to Wilmer)_ I'll take her.

**Wilmer:** I'm counting on you.

**Me:** Do you know that I'm still here and I can hear? Yes, I'll come, it's ok. Can we go now?

**Demi:**_ (laughs)_ Alright. Bye.

She grabs my hand and lead me outside. My eyes look at our intertwined fingers and she must have feel my stare because she reacts.

**Demi:** It bothers you?

**Me:** Not at all.

**Demi:** I'm asking since you seemed to have a thing on Miley.

She winks at me and smiles.

**M****e:** No! I mean, she is beautiful but... I might have a crush on someone else right now.

**Demi:**_ (smile)_ Why are you blushing?

**Me:** For nothing.

**Demi:** Wait.

She stops in two meters of her car, and I'm oblige to do the same. She faces me and put her hands on my cheek. She looks at me a few second with that intensity she always have in her eyes. That even makes me blush harder. She smiles like she wants to comfort me.

**Demi:** You look exhausted.

**Me:** A little.

**Demi:** Then, we should go at the police office tomorrow. You have to have some sleep before.

**Me:** I don't want to go back without any protection.

**Demi:** Who said that you need to go back with him? You'll go at my house.

**Me:** Why are you even doing that for me?

She does reply but floods me with her intense look. What came after, I didn't understand well. She kisses me! On the cheek but it's still a kiss!

**Demi:** You hypnotized me with one look. I didn't understand why. Maybe was I suppose to meet to and help you. You fascinate me Selena. There might not be anything to explain.

_Ellipsis... At Demi's..._

**POV Demi**

Selena is asleep since an hour or something. On my side, I can't sleep a wink. This story keeps turning in my head. I can't believe that someone would do something wrong to Selena! Especially not something as worse as it is. I don't get it. Something else that I don't understant: my feelings for her. I mean, I attracted by her. But it's not me. I'm straight, right? I went out with Wilmer, is that not a proof? Or... I don't have anymore time to think about it, I hear Selena scream in the other room.

**Selena:** No! Leave me alone Justin! No! I don't want it! Tell him Demi! I... No! Demi!

I don't think about it twice. She seems to be in pain like... No! Justin couldn't have come inside without me seeing him! That's not possible. When I arrive in the room, I see that she is alone and she seems to have a nightmare. She struggles, rolled up in the sheet. I run to the bed and sit next to her, trying to calm her down.

**Me:**_ (shake her)_ Selena! Wake up!

**Selena:**_(hurling herself in my arms)_ Tell him Demi. Tell him that I don't like him. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with **you**.

Hum... What? Did I understand right? She likes me?

**Me: **Selena? Selena!

I look at her beautiful face. It is flood with tears but still is hypnotizing. She seems to finally calm down. Her breath which hits my neck is slow and regular. Finally calmed. I don't want to leave her alone, especially if she has another nightmare. So I decide to switch off all of the lights, expect for my bedside lamp. I change my clothes to put on a big T-Shirt before joining her in the bed. While sleeping, Selena come closer to me, leaving her arm around my waist. Her hot breath hit my shoulder. I look at her and push away a lock of her that falls on her forehead. One sighs comes out of her lips.

**Selena:**_(murmurs)_ Don't leave me...

**Me:**_ (murmur)_ Never.

_Ellipsis... Next day..._

The sun light wake me up. I slowly open my eyes, winking a few times to accustom to the light. I feel someone moving against me. It takes me a few seconds to remember Selena. I look at her and find her with her eyes wide open.

**Selena:** Hello.

**Me:** Hey!

**Selena:** Did I wake you up?

**Me:**_(smile)_ No, don't worry.

Without thinking about it, I caress her cheek with my finger tips. She stares at me, her lips half-open, looking like she doesn't understand at all.

**Me:**_ (murmur)_ You had a nightmare last night, about Justin. I tried to calm you down but I had to stay and keep you in my arms. Si I stayed. Does that bother you?

**Selena:** No. I only have a question.

**Me:** Yeah?

**Selena:** I know that I talk in my sleep, especially in my nightmares. What did I say?

**Me:**_ (lie)_ Nothing special. Why?

**Selena:** It's just... knowing what was on that nightmare.

**Me:** You said nothing too compromising.

**Selena:**_ (gets up)_ Good.

I look at her going in the bathroom, an idea is slowly growing up in my mind. I decide that I'll play with her, just a bit. I totally want to perturb her. I wait until she actually is in the bathroom.

**Me:**_ (loud enough)_ Just that you like me!

**Selena:**_(comes back)_ What?!

She runs and shake me while holding me by the shoulders. I don't really get what is going on right now.

**Selena:** You're kidding, right?

**Me:** No but... _(push her)_ Stop! _(hold her hands)_ Why are you acting like that?

**Selena:**_(beneath me)_ Because! You're older thant me, terrilby sexy and straight!

**Me:** Did you just say "terribly sexy"?

**Selena:** Oh shit...

I see that she is blushing and that makes her even cutter. Whao! Did I just think that? Then, my eyes get on her lips. Now I notice that they are so fucking attracting. Beautiful and pulpy. It's just me or the distance between us keeps getting smaller by seconds? But Selena isn't moving now. Am I the one that is approaching? Am I going to kiss her? I bet that her lips are as soft as they seem. I'm really close to her, only a few millimeters, her breath caresses my face. I'm drowning in her chocolate brown eyes. I'm about to kiss in a few seconds. I'm about... DRING!

**Me: **AAHH !

Only God knows how I get in the floor. Stupid phone! Why are you ringing? And why is Selena laughing out loud? Well, I check who is calling me and I pick up.

**Me:** Miley, I don't really have time now.

**Miley:** Ok, nice. Hi however and can you give me my keys. Just throw them by the window.

**Me:** Okay, right now. My room.

So I grab the key on my bedside table and go to the window that I open. Miley is here, as we said, so I throw her keys, not taking care of being sweet.

**Miley:** I'm interrupting something important?

**Me:** Yes!

**Meily:**_ (winks)_ Well, I'll go then.

I close the window and look at Selena who is still laughing.

**Me:** You! Stop laughing!

**Selena:**_ (when I'm in top of her)_ No! Stop!

**Me:** Then stop making fun of me.

**Selena:** But it was funny seeing you falling.

**Me:** Well... It was not fun doing it, trust me.

**Selena:** You're so sexy when you get mad.

**Me:** What?

**Selena:** Nothing, forget it.

I look at her smiling and I gently caress her hair. Ok, I have to admit that she catches my breath with one look. It's undeniable.

**Me:**_ (murmur)_ Do you know what we would be doing now if Miley didn't interrupt us?

**Selena:** No... I mean yes! But... That's not what you want Demi.

**Me:** You don't know.

**Selena:** So tell me.

**Me:** I want you. I want to kiss you and holding you tight. I want to make you laugh and comfort you. I want to think about you every seconds of every minutes of every hour of the day, without ambiguity. I want to see you in the morning when I get up and every night when I go to sleep. I want you to let me know you so I could love you. I, above all, I want to kiss you. Now.

She doesn't answer. I may have huddled her up with that story.

**Me:** I know that it must be stranger. We only meet yesterday and your younger than me. It must not be the right time at all for that stuff but...

I'm stop by her finger on my lips.

**Selena:** No, it's the perfect time in fact.

She gets closer from me and then touches my lips with hers. She is the one, I know. I can't doubt anymore. I never felt something like that. It's like this 18 years old girl make me discover the kissing thing. Nothing is the same. My feelings and my reactions. I already make my way under her T-Shirt, caressing her belly skin. Then, I decide to ask **the **question.

**Me:** If I ask you to go out with me, would you say yes?

**Selena:**_ (caressing my cheek)_ Saying no would be like refusing to taste Heaven...


End file.
